Swords and Spells Don't Usually Mix
by NamelessWonder117
Summary: After Kyo found Yuya again, he just wanted to live alone with her and get fights when he can, but when Orphen finds a spell tome with black and white magic, it changed the plans for the cast of Samurai Deeper Kyo and Sorcerer Stabber Orphen. How will the SDK cast react to the strange world and how will the Orphen cast react to the appearance of a demon and his friends?


**Author's Note: Hello! I know what those that clicked on this story might be thinking, "Really? Someone made a new Sorcerous Stabber Orphen Fiction? AND they crossed it over with Samurai Deeper Kyo?! How dare they?!" Well, please calm yourselves! I am doing this to show you that for one, Orphen isn't dead (yes, I'll shorten it to Orphen). For two, that Kyo's world could interact with Orphen's world, no yaoi, you fangirls/guys! Both Kyo and Orphen share many things *cough* like traveling with a blonde woman that argues with them *cough cough*. Whew, spring, right? Anywho, I own neither SDK or Orphen(or the wonderful games for both animes/mangas!) I wish I did though Q.Q *cough* Heh... Oh! I'm basing SDK and Orphen off the mangas. I have nothing against their animes, it's just I always like their mangas better, I like SDK's more than it's anime though. So I'm starting at the end of the SDK manga and where Orphen left off in the manga I read on Mangahere (I'm not advertising!). So, please, show no hate on this, it is a new thing and I haven't seen anyone else do it. I don't mind if anyone uses the idea, just don't say it was yours, please. So, let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter One

Orphen's stomach growled for the tenth time today, making him take his concentration off the tome in his hands. _"God... I need to charge Majic's father more for his lessons...We barely lasted a month before Cleo, and now she is traveling with us..."_ His stomach growled louder, reminding him that he will get the next payment from Majic's father in a week. If he only had to look after Majic, then they would be fine, but with Cleo's idiotic spending and her taking in a fucking baby Deep Dragon, Reki, he needed more money. Sadly, high paying jobs means that the risk is higher. He can't put his neck on the line with two kids under his care along with him needing to find out what Azalie is plotting.

That is the reason why he is looking at this old tome. He had found it during his latest job, clearing out an old dungeon that was filled with ghosts of the people the owners tortured. He found out what his employers did and dealt punishment to them by burning down their house and leaving them in the mercy of the ghosts. He found the tome while talking to the leader of the ghosts, seeing a spell he had never heard of on it. The wording of it is a bit open ended, so he re-read it again.

 **I open the path of the worlds to find others as we are**

It also showed a complex magic circle ruin under the spell, ruins aren't really used by sorcerers. He heard that white magic users use ruins when they did some high power spells... This might be a hybrid between white and black magic then! He stood up suddenly, startling a tabby that came to him, wanting to be petted. He needed supplies for this to work and for Majic to keep Cleo and that dragon away from him so he can do the spell. He glanced over to see the trash brothers watching him from an alley. The stupid one must want to steal this and sell it, Orphen would like to see him try. He tucked it in his jacket before heading to the nearest store for chalk.

* * *

Kyo sipped his sake, ignoring the party for the most part. He wasn't really liking the feel on the wind this evening. He stole a glance outside to the forest that was just twenty paces from the back patio door of the small home he and Yuya live in. Well, not really live in, he sometimes drags her to some tournament that he heard of or she drags him with her to help clean out a bandit den that hurt some stupid kid. Kami, that woman has too soft of a heart sometimes... He stole a glance at said woman.

She was dancing with some of the others, smiling and laughing. Kyo's eye almost, ALMOST, twitched as he saw the Red Tiger's hand getting too close to her rear. She seemed to see his hand too, because she 'accidently' stepped on his foot, which caused the ex-bandit to yelp and jump on his uninjured foot while he held his other one. The one thousand man killer hid a smile with another sip of sake. She might not be able to fight anyone above Akira's level, or somewhat below the ice user's level, but she does dance perfectly. Not that he noticed how a dogface like her danced, that is.

She finally found her way back to his side, kneeling down next to him, smiling. "Kyo, are you going to join in with the party? It is for you after all." Yuya asked him, looking at him expectantly. He didn't ask for a damn party, he just wanted to be left alone with Yu- He cut that thought short to answer her.

"I didn't want a party, so why should I join it?" He knew she was getting angry now, he kept a smirk from his face by sipping more sake. Damn, Yukimura always had the best sake on hand, but this stuff was ten times better than what he usually travels with.

"Kyo! How could you say that?! We spent months gathering everyone here to do this! It would have been longer if we waited for Hotaru!" Yuya had yelled at him, a good amount of the merriment stopped, making almost everyone look at them now. Hotaru's last message was that he was somewhere in a cold country above China. For a man that hates water, he seems to be going places that has it. He ignored her to feel out the wind again. He didn't like the wind at all, some of the other warriors noticed the feel in the wind as well, causing the three of the Four Emperors that came to stand, hands on their weapons.

He didn't see that Sakuya was staring intently at the stars from the front porch. She suddenly gasped and stood up, taking everyone's attention. The once again medicine peddler stood with his wife, worried. "Sakuya? What's the matter?" The seer was shaking some, her eyes staying on the stars.

"Something is going to happen," She spoke softly, her hands go to her chest to the necklace that Kyoshrio must have made her during the three years Kyo was missing and looking for Yu- Again, he cut that thought off. "Something is going to take us out of this world..."

This annoyed him, "What the hell does that mean?" He snapped at her, setting his choko down, the sake in it sloshed some, drawing his attention. He sat it down normally, so why did it do that? He didn't need to see Kyoshrio to know he had glared at him for snapping at his wife. The ex-Red Cross Knight was about to say something when he noticed Kyo's gaze. He followed it to the cup, frowning as he saw the sake in it splashing about like someone was moving it.

Suddenness of the floor glowing under everyone caused them to look at the floor. It was a soft green glow that got brighter and more intense by the second that these ruins gave off, they were spaced differently but kept in a circle around the house. Kyo grabbed onto Yuya to pull her off of the ruined circle, yelling at everyone one thing. "Run!" But no one had time to get off the cursed thing in time. The green light swallowed everyone, Kyo, Yuya, Akira, Benitora, Akari, Kyoshrio, Sakuya, Bontenmaru, Okuni, Tokito, Sasuke, Yukimura, and Saizo. Kyo started to curse every star in the sky that night as he held Yuya tightly...

* * *

Orphen had to make the ruin as big as he can to see what happened fully, not wanting to miss anything it would do. So, he moved all of the things in their room in the inn they were currently staying in out to make the ruin. He had threatened Majic with Cleo's disgusting cooking if he didn't keep her and her 'pet' out of his hair as he did this.

He had opened a window to allow as much air as he can in the room before working on the ruins in the circle. The cat from before had followed him, causing him to take a break to pet it for two minutes, well, more like ten, before going back to work, not seeing that the cat ruined some ruins by stepping on them as it left.

He nodded at himself as he finished the last ruin that was inside the circle, standing and wiping chalk off on a rag he put to the side. He stood in the doorway and glanced down the hall to see if anyone was coming down that way. The furniture from their room was all in the hallway, making it difficult for anyone going to their rooms. He will move it back later. He turned back to the ruin and sighed, putting his hands in front of him as he called on his magic and said the spell clearly.

 _ **I open the path of the worlds...**_

He heard Cleo yelling downstairs, clearly Majic couldn't keep her away long. Welp, looks like his student will be eating whatever hell Cleo makes tonight. He needed to finish the spell quickly, or else the spoiled brat will demand he teach her magic.

 _ **... to find others as we are!**_

The circle ruin was glowing green as he started the spell, the glow grows brighter after he finishes the last syllable. Wind started to come into the room, blowing in his face, making him cover his eyes from it. But the glow would have also done that, it growing so bright that the glow could be seen from outside... and through the floorboards. Cleo started to come up the stairs then, yelling for Orphen, demanding to know what is going on while Majic is trying to bring her back downstairs. He ignored her, keeping an eye on the spell. When the glow seemed to reach its climax, it suddenly busted, sending off five different beams of green light out the window. He cursed himself and waited for the glow to fade to see what happened.

He didn't expect to see two people standing in the center of his circle. A man holding a woman tightly to him, both wearing weird clothes and shoes. The woman's hair caught his eye, her blonde hair done up in a ponytail had reminded him of the girl that was currently screaming her head off about the beds blocking the hallway. The guy moved to grab his sword, it being thinner than normal swords, but way longer. He noted that the man's hair was red, so deep of a red that it looked like blood, much like the eyes staring at him in anger. _"Great job, me,"_ Orphen thought to himself, _"you summoned a demon and his friends. Cleo is going to have a field day with this..."_

* * *

 **Whew! I truly hope guys like this! I know the people that are reading this on Quotev will be confused on why I made that one post saying I would do my Undertale fic first, but I couldn't help it! I really couldn't wait to publish this for you wonderful readers!**


End file.
